Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin
Hey guys, my name is Evolved To'kustar which is Ultimate Waybig but everyone just calls me ET. Binkatong has created a video game called The 10th Ring and after playing the first demo I was inspired. Now I am creating this game. The fourth demo has been released. Plot After Albedo sends everyone to an alternate, western dimension everyone has changed. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are known as magicians for their alien powers. With a magician bracelet (the Ultimatrix) Ben can become 10 different aliens. When you first arrive one of Albedo's minions kidnap Gwen and Kevin and thus you must begin your search for them. This is non canon to the series. ''Ben will also gain 2 additional aliens from Azmuth and The Narrator. Aliens Available There are 6 brand new aliens and four old but altered aliens, Rocks, Blitzwolfer, Stinkfly and Mildmutt. The six new aliens are, Scritch Scratch, Clucky, Baaaad Ben, Squirt, Badonkey and Bendemon. Ben will also gain 2 additional aliens, TriWuzzo and Skullo aswell as Heatblast. Fan List If you are a fan of the idea, just pop your name down. *[[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 14:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *Proudly, Ahmad15 (Wall - Blog - ) 06:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) *Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *Jonathan likes pie like it also 01:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 02:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 06:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Lumin8(My Talk, , My Blogs) 03:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *K-K The Batking 22:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *User: Turtlesforever *Levin RATH (Being Quiet, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. Reading a book, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD... (Wall - Blog - ) 21:36, May 14, 2012 (UTC)) Testers If you would like to test out the demos put your name down. I will accept 10-15 testers. Your job will be to notify me of how it is and any glitches. *[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 14:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *Jonathan likes pie like it also 01:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 06:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *I like pie 12:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *Lumin8(My Talk, , My Blogs) 03:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Wikizap 11:46, November 8, 2011 Progress *Practice Levels (2/2) *Maps (11.5/11) Completed *Characters (7/7) Completed *Villains (4/4) Completed *Aliens (13.5/12) Completed Releases I have completed two maps and am getting onto the third. The first demo will probably be released on the 4th-5th. Let me know if the download works. Demo 1 Click to download Demo 2 Click to Download' Demo 3 Click to Download Demo 4 Download Here Final Download :) Here is the final download For BTUAM Search for Gwen and Kevin. Enjoy it you guys! Updates 5/07/2011: Okay, only 10 of the 11 aliens are playable whereas the 11th alien will join you in battle. Demo 2 is released. 6/07/2011: From Demo 3 onwards there is at least one shop on each island and they all have potions and antidotes. 9/07/2011: The fourth demo was released. 15/07/2011: 9 levels completed. Working on the final two! 18/07/2011: Full game should be released within the next week 19/07/2011: There are now 13.5 aliens available. Thanks Thank you Binkatong for the inspiration! Gallery Opening Page.png TriWuzzo Sprite.png Ben Sprite.PNG|Ben's Sprite Baaaad Ben.PNG|Ben as Baaaad Ben Clucky.PNG|Ben as Clucky Mild Mutt.PNG|Ben as Mildmutt (Wildmutt) Scritch Scratch.PNG|Ben as Scritch Scratch Stinkfly (Butterfly).PNG|Ben as Stinkfly (Or as Gwen called him in original series, Butterfly) Talking to Gwen.PNG|Talking to Gwen in Level 1 Errors This section is where all testers add any errors or glitches with the demo E.g. *ET - The narrator told me I was poo at playing the game, please fix that. When I spoke to the flying unicorn it teleported me to a rainbow world that was endless. Real Thing *Dan- I can't play the game at all. **Fixed **Dan- I can't enter the white room (After you fight Albedo's two Imps) Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Boo *TriWuzzo *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin *Azmuth (Maybe) *A surprise evil character Playable Aliens *Mildmutt *Scritch Scratch *Clucky *Baaaad Ben *Stinkfly/Butterfly *Badonkey *Squirt *Blitzwolfer *Rocks *Bendemon *Skullo *Heatblast *Cryoblast ;) Feedback Okay, here is the section where you put your feedback. I'll give you an example on how to do it: Mr. Example Guy *I thought the game was poop. Mainly because I was turned into poop and couldn't be moved around. Poop... Brian * The game is awesome! Especially the storyline :3 Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Video Games